onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Red Eyed Raven
Welcome Cpt.Canuck }! -- DancePowderer (Talk) 22:21, April 3, 2013 Is it your first time here? Please check the following helpful sections if you have any questions, or leave a message on any of our administrators' Talk Pages. ' • Forums • Vandalism Rules • Layouts • Image Guidelines' |} STOP STOP 23:46, April 11, 2013 (UTC) k, sorry would you like me to undo my previous edits?--Cpt.Canuck (talk) 23:48, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Don't revert pages because of incorrectly assessed relevance. You reverted an edit stating 'not relevant' to an incorrect quote. I think especially in a work of art you shouldn't be accepting the misquoted lines on an encylopedia. I ask to have the quote reassessed. I contributed a correct statement, please tell me how it can be fixed to show what the english dub says. Daspien27 (talk) 22:09, April 13, 2013 (UTC)Daspien27, recent editor on episode 126. I watched the episode again and you were right he did say "no sweat" not "no problem", so i edited the episode page, than you for catching that. though my original reason for undoing the edit was cause it was just restating something previously said, thus not relevant. Cpt.Canuck (talk) 22:19, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Thank you, I appreciate your efforts to double check my edit. Daspien27 (talk) 22:21, April 13, 2013 (UTC)Daspien27 no problem, let me know if you need any help on the wikia, and let me be one of the first people here to welcome you to the wiki, i hope you have a great time here. Cpt.Canuck (talk) 15:51, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Bartolomeo's silhouette? Where do I debate this? Clearly that is Bartolomeo's character. The shoulder pieces give that away obviously. -- Blackmask8 well normaly you would discuss such things on the article's talk page, now right now there is not a talk page for Bartolomeo but I will request that one be made, for now i guess we can discuss it on my talk page. btw after making an edit on a talk page dont forget to add your signature, using the signature button. Cpt.Canuck (talk) 18:24, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Alright, well compare the two shoulder pieces. They are the same. It is most likely him. Blackmask8 (talk) 18:32, April 14, 2013 (UTC) I have and I agree that they match and it's probably him. But until it has been confirmed in the manga, or an admin says it's ok to put it in his page, it is speculation and must not be put in his page. Cpt.Canuck (talk) 18:39, April 14, 2013 (UTC) How do we get an admin to look? It probably will not be confirmed for a long time. -- Blackmask8 Well i have requested that DP create a talk page so that people can share their opinions, and told him about the image in question so he will probably do something about that very quickly, and if that doesnt happen, dont worry im sure the manga will confirm this shortly. Cpt.Canuck (talk) 18:47, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Not a blog The article you added to the category blog posts is not a blog and will soon get deleted. 17:12, April 16, 2013 (UTC) k, is therr anyway to transform it into a proper blog, without deleting it? Cpt.Canuck (talk) 17:17, April 16, 2013 (UTC) No. 17:20, April 16, 2013 (UTC) 500edits Yo Captain,well done reaching 500 edits in such a short period of time!Keep it up! p.s Some advice,when you want to reply on someone's message,do it on the person's talk page,it's easier or him to know you have replied to his message.cyaaa 17:27, April 18, 2013 (UTC) You are welcome!About the edits,you can help eliminate stubs or add references or replace jpgs or change history tenses from present to past etc. 21:14, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Userstats Add this on your profile 06:59, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: Editing Profiles Any user can edit your profile, and your page was in the broken links category. 00:10, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Awesomeness So you think I'm awesome? 10:13, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Yeah me too..jk. You are an awesome user too. 17:36, April 28, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome 17:41, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Title I saw this http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User:Cpt.Canuck?diff=925420&oldid=925412%7Cthis on the recent activity so I thought I could help.Here 18:51, April 28, 2013 (UTC) No prob 19:04, April 28, 2013 (UTC) The former yes, the latter no. 02:21, April 29, 2013 (UTC) No. 02:35, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Fine. I get less flak for deleting those anyway. 03:15, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Re:Sig http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ricizubi/Signature_Sandbox This might help you :) thank you [[User:Cpt.Canuck |'Cpt.Canuck ']] [[User_Talk:Cpt.Canuck |'Talk']] ' (UTC)' 18:50, April 30, 2013 (UTC) I see you've already solved the problem. Good job. 23:37, May 3, 2013 (UTC) re:stop sorry......coz im a new user only and I dont know how to edit my profile....so sorry-Eljohn pokemon hey can you teach me how to add like in your profile...(favorite male characters) I want to do it.... RE: Spelling Yes, I'm aware of that. I'm american btw. Thanks for informing anyways. 07:42, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Genos poll Didn't say that. 20:09, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. 20:14, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Awesomenessity You're awesome too bro, you are awesome too... XD WU out - 21:28, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Re:Vivi Well, you didn't really "change" it. You just reverted it back to the previous version. The reason why I reverted again is because that's the portrait where she's actually known as "Vivi", while the other is where she's in her "Miss Wednesday" persona. It's like making a portrait of Peter Parker, only instead you use Spider-man's mask. Also, Miss Wednesday's eyes are shocked, which isn't normal. 02:25, May 14, 2013 (UTC) No I won't dix it cause i don't obey orders. Be more polite and I might fix it. 06:15, May 14, 2013 (UTC) That's SHL for ya' :P WU out - 06:18, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Forums http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum: Go to the link, add the title you want and edit it. 22:09, May 15, 2013 (UTC)